The present disclosure relates in general to the interconnection of components and integrated circuits (ICs). More specifically, the present disclosure relates to providing component and IC interconnections using an interposer having low-loss large-grain single-mode optical waveguides, photonic components, optoelectronic components and electronic components integrated on a mechanically stable substrate suitable for high volume manufacturing.
Interconnect bottlenecks are mitigated, and in many cases overcome, by replacing selected electrical signals and metallic connections with optical signals and optical couplers. The optical signals, once coupled to the IC, are routed to target downstream photonic and optoelectronic components. Optical loss, which can be measured in decibels (dB) per centimeter (cm) of optical propagation, is a limiting factor in the effective and efficient implementation of optical couplers and downstream optical routing systems. As used in the present disclosure, a large optical loss is an optical loss that is greater than about 20-25 dB/cm.